Stay With Me
by Wise Owl Eyes
Summary: Marley is tired of being judged for that night that happened outside the club. None of it was her fault and no one seems to believe her when she says it was an accident. All of the lies force Marley, her father and her older brother to move to Forks, Washington where she hopes to meet some normal people and fit in again. But nothing about Forks is normal... SethXOC imprint story
1. One

**Hey guys :) This is a new story that I decided to write last night. It is a Twilight fanfiction and it actually takes place ten years after Bella became a vampire. I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter :) Please read and review and I will update as soon as I can :D**

Chapter One

Three Months Ago

The club lights flashed in front of my eyes and turning all of the clubbers' skin different shades of green, blue, gold and red. I flinched away when one guy reached out to grab my arm. His eyes were already dark from his pupils being so dilated, who knew what kind of drugs he was on. I didn't want to be anywhere near him and it wasn't like he was lonely. I noticed as I continued to walk away that there four other girls in mini skirts and tube tops grinding up on him. I hated having let Lilly convince me to come to this club, especially on a school night but the school year was almost over and this was our senior year. We should be allowed to have fun and be a little crazy.

"Marley!" Lilly shouted from the other side of the club. She grinned and waved her hand above her head. I grinned and waved back before making my way over to her.

"Are you having fun?" Lilly shouted over the music.

I nodded.

She gave a little jump of excitement. Lilly had always been the hyper one in our friendship. She grabbed my hand and spun me in a circle around our table. I laughed and grabbed the edge to keep from falling over. She laughed and held out a little glass with brown colored liquid in it.

"Try this" Lilly grinned. I raised an eyebrow and took it from her. I noticed that she had one in her hand as well.

"What is it?" I asked.

Lilly laughed giddily. "It's a shot, silly. I got a cute college guy to score us some drinks, you know considering we're under age"

I laughed. "Like the college guy we got to sneak us into this club?"

She smirked and raised the glass at me. "Exactly"

I laughed and raised the glass to her. I raised the glass to my lips and let the liquor slide down my throat. I almost choked at the taste of it. I was tempted to spit it out but I didn't feel like embarrassing myself in front of the entire club. I swallowed it and my face scrunched into a look of disgust.

"It takes a little getting used to." A voice said behind me. I turned around and gasped. A very handsome boy was smirking at me. He had to be at least six foot five and I could tell that he had a muscular build with that white t-shirt he was wearing. He leaned against the table across from ours and placed his loose pants pockets.

"Hi" He grinned. "My name is Liam"

I couldn't help but grin back. "Hi, I'm Marley."

"That's a pretty name" He move away from the table and took a few steps closer to me. Liam's eyebrows scrunched slightly together and he pointed at the bar located at the other end of the club. "Can I buy you another drink?"

I shrugged innocently. "I'm not twenty one."

Liam winked. "Either am I."

He took his wallet and flipped it open. "Perks of having a fake ID."

I laughed which made Liam grin even wider.

"Let's go than" Liam grinned as he walked away from the table.

"I'll be right back" I told Lilly as I walked away. She glanced at the back of Liam, studying his broad shoulders. I noticed how her green eyes lingered a second too long on his butt.

"Take your time" She grinned.

I grinned back and hurried after Liam, shoving dancers out of the way. I was lucky he was so tall or I would have never been able to see him above the heads of everyone.

"Thanks for joining me" Liam grinned when I finally made it to the bar.

I smiled back and sat on top of a bar stool. I raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Did you get me my drink?"

Just than the bartender came around the corner and placed two ice cold beers in front of us. Liam picked his up and took a sip. I picked up mine and looked at it curiously.

"Does it taste better than that shot I took earlier?" I asked.

Liam nodded. "Fuck yes. I figured from that look you had on your face that you wouldn't care for another one so I got you a light beer."

I smiled and took a sip. It _did_ taste better than the shot.

"Thanks" I smiled.

"You're very welcome" He took a long sip of his beer and sat at the bar stool seat next to mine. "So tell me about yourself"

I raised an eyebrow. "What do you want to know?"

"Anything. Everything." Liam grinned and moved until our faces were a few inches apart. Even though the club was dark, I could tell that Liam's eyes were a dark shade of blue.

"Can what do I get in return?" I asked.

"One of these" He whispered as he leaned in forward and kissed me ever so lightly. I widened my eyes and my skin turned hot. I blinked in shock when he pulled away and smiled ever so slightly.

"That was nice but I think I am going to leave you with a little bit of mystery" I whispered as I got up from the bar stool. Liam grabbed my arm before I could take one step.

"Wait, you're not at least going to give me your phone number?" He asked gently. I blushed at how intently he was looking at me with those blue eyes of his.

He had a point. I grabbed a napkin from a table and luckily there was a pen nearby. I scribbled my name and number on it and than handed it to him. Liam grinned and placed the napkin into his jean pocket.

"You'll be hearing from me soon" He smirked.

I smiled. "I'm looking forward to it"

I walked away from the bar and made my way back to the table. Lilly was still there but she was talking to two other guys who looked like they were a little older than Liam. There were at least fifteen shot glasses littering the table. I could smell the alcohol on Lilly's breath from two feet away. I poked her on the shoulder and she grinned at me when she turned around.

"Hey" She shouted, "Are you having fun?"

I glanced from my shoulder and to see Liam smirking at me. "Yeah, I am"

**Please review :DDD**


	2. Two

**Here is the second chapter of Stay With Me :D Thank you to booklover2600 for being the first reviewer :DD I hope you guys enjoy it :D I loved writing this chapter :D**

"Do we have to leave?" Lilly pouted as I pulled her away from the club by her arm. She pulled against, reaching towards the bouncer with her other arm.

"Help" She half yelled, half laughed. "I'm being kidnapped."

I stiffened at the sound of the words coming out her mouth. I gave her arm a hard tug, pulling her in front of me. I must have had a pretty pissed off look on my face because Lilly was staring at me with wide emerald green eyes. I was gripping her shoulders to keep her from falling to the ground since she was a little more than buzzed. To be completely honest, my best friend was probably on the verge of blacking out from all the drinks she had had and it kind of pissed me off. She had promised me as we got ready for the club in her bedroom that she was only going to have a few drinks.

A few drinks, my butt.

From the moment, she said it I should have known that it was complete bullshit. I knew how much Lilly loved to party, especially when there were hot college guys around. There was always a rumor going about school about how Lilly took off her shirt for them or that she made out with another girl's boyfriend but she always denied it and saying that never happened.

I think the photos on Facebook say otherwise though.

I loved Lilly with all of my heart but she just got a little out of hand for my taste. She was lucky that I even came to the club with her tonight.

"You need to stop this," I hissed quietly. I was conscious of the bouncer looking at us now. I was tempted to yell that he had seen Lilly and I go into the club together but decided against it. I just wanted to go home.

"Stop what?" Lilly pouted.

I let go of her shoulders and sighed, leaning up against the brick wall of an abandoned building and ran my fingers through my dark colored hair.

"Stop acting this way," I whispered mostly to myself.

Lilly raised an eyebrow. "You don't like the way I'm acting?"

I roll my eyes slightly but luckily for me she doesn't notice it. "To be honest, no I don't."

Lilly's green eyes hardened and snapped at me. "Well, that's your own problem and you might as well forget it."

She turned and started to walk down the sidewalk, it was more like stumbling to me. She had to place her hand in the brick wall to keep from falling on her ass. I couldn't help but giggle a little at the sight as I jogged up to her.

"Will you stop acting like a spoiled brat?" I asked, teasingly. "I'm just being honest. You have no idea how much you've changed over the last year, Lilly."

"I thought change was good." She glared at me and folded her arms over her chest. Clearly, she was taking my statement seriously. I rolled my eyes. Leave it Lilly to make something I said to her a bigger deal than it needed to be.

Fucking drama queen. I didn't need this at three in the morning.

"It can be if the person is being changed for the better but you're turning into a pretty shitty person," I snapped. I knew the conversation was getting a little out of hand. I blame it on the little alcohol that I did drink. I was usually a very calm person and would always put up with Lilly's crap but right now this seemed to be the breaking point for me.

"I'm a shitty person?" Lilly widened her eyes at me. "At least I'm not some prude like you and at least I know how to have fun!"

I threw my arms up into the air. "Oh, I'm sorry if my idea of fun isn't getting wasted and taking my top off for a bunch of disgusting college guys"

Lilly flinched and bit her lip, her eyes started to water. I widened my eyes, instantly regretting what I had said. I reached my hand out to touch her arm but she flinched away from me.

"Look, Lilly," I whispered softly. "I crossed that line on that one. I'm sorry."

She just stared at the sidewalk and bouncing on the balls of her feet. "Can you just take me home, Marley?" She asked. I could tell from the sound in her voice that she was trying very hard not to cry. I nodded and lead her back to the car garbage where we left my red 2007 Honda Civic. We had already agreed a week before we went to the club that I was going to drive us to the club and back home since Lilly was such a horrible driver. I was more comfortable being in the driver's seat than she was.

I walked over to the other side of the car after I made sure Lilly was buckled in (Very motherly, I know). I climbed into the car onto the other side and started the engine. It isn't long before we are waiting for the security guard to lift the gate so we could get back onto the main road. The silence between Lilly and I was deafening. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat and decided to sneak a glance at her. She wasn't even looking in my direction, instead she was looking out the window and my heart almost broke in half when I saw a single tear run down her face.

_I am such an idiot,_ I thought to myself and was half tempted to bang my head against the steering wheel but decided against it when I saw the security guard walking towards our car. He leaned down into my side window and smiled at us. I almost gag at the smell of garlic on his breath.

"Okay, the gate's up now so you girls can head home. Have a nice night, ladies." The man grinned before returning to his little box office.

"Thanks," I said before pulling out onto the main road.

I glanced at Lilly again and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry about what I said, Lilly. I know change is good but I just don't like the way _you're_ changing. I know you're still pissed off at me and you have every right to be but I hate when you get upset even when I'm mad at you too," I smiled a little. "We've had so many great times as best friends, this night being one of them, but I don't want to throw it all to waste because of some drunken argument that we are both probably going to forget by tomorrow morning. This is our senior year and I don't want to go through it without my best friend."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Lilly start to smile. I grinned at her.

"So can we still be best friends?" I asked, glancing at her for a moment before returning my eyes to the road.

Lilly looked at me with her big green eyes and shrugged. "We never stopped."

I laughed and wrapped my arm around her shoulders in a one armed hug, accidentally jerking the wheel and causing the car to go towards the edge of the road. Lilly instinctively gripped the edge of her seat. I jumped and jerked the wheel back into place.

"Sorry," I said as we pulled to a stop in front of a red light.

"As long as you don't kill me, I'll be fine." She laughed as her grip loosened on her seat.

I giggled. "Are you kidding? I'm an excellent driver."

I noticed that the red light turned green. I took my foot off of the brake and pressed the gas to make my car go forward. Everything after that was a complete blur, I heard a honk come from Lilly's side of the car and I turned my head to see someone's headlights less than a foot from the car. Either of us had time to scream before the other car collided with ours. I remember the glass from my window shattering into my face, feeling my car roll multiple times, crunching and pressing together and hearing Lilly scream in my ear before everything went black.

You would think that when you are surrounded by darkness that you would feel cold and almost like being dragged deeper into the darkness until you're so far down that you'll never be able to see the light again. For some reason, I was actually comfortable being alone in the darkness. I felt like it was hiding me from whatever pain my body didn't want to endure in the real world. I was about to snuggle deeper into my dark blanket when I felt something sharp pierce my arm.

I hissed in pain when a burning sensation traveled through my veins.

"That should wake her up," A soft female voice said in the distant.

"Is she going to be okay?" A male voice asked. It sounded very familiar to my ears and I could tell that who ever he was that he had been crying.

_Dad?, _I thought to myself, pulling away from the darkness and closer to the sound of his voice. My father never cried, at least not in front of me expect at my mother's funeral that was three years ago.

"She'll be okay, Mr. Rein," The female voice reassured him. "It's her friend that we are more concerned about. She is in critically condition and hasn't shown signs of stabilizing any time soon."

I felt my body stiffened at the mention of Lilly. What had happened to her? I remembered driving from the club, pulling away when a red light had turned green and being blinded by someone's headlights. The sound of metal crunching and shattering of glass filled my ears.

Car crash.

Lilly and I were in a car accident.

I pulled further from the darkness, closer to the voices of the female and my father. I heard someone gasp when I opened my eyes into slits. I was blinded by white light and for a moment I thought it was another car racing towards me. I heard the heart monitor race out of control and someone touch my hand. I opened my eyes further to see my father looking at me, his eyes were blood-shot from crying which made them look even bluer.

"Oh thank god!" He covered his mouth to keep from crying and buried his head into my leg.

"Hey Dad," I croaked.

Dad looked up at me and smiled slightly. "Do you know how much you scared me tonight, young lady? You and Lilly got into one of the worst car accidents I have ever seen. You're lucky to still be alive, Marley." He said and gave my hand a squeeze. I flinched slightly at the pain that ran up my arm but still smiled.

"I'm sorry, Daddy," I whispered. "How is Lilly?"

Dad glanced at the nurse who was fixing my IV tube that attached to my hand to make sure I was still getting fluid into my body.

"Lilly got the worst of the impact from the car that crashed into you," I looked curiously at my dad. He looked like he was going to start crying all over again. He sniffed and wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his gray sweater. "I am so sorry, sweetheart but Lilly didn't make it."

I looked at him in disbelief. "No," I whispered but than my father's words began to sink in and my heart filled with dread. My eyes watered and my lips started to tremble, sure signs that I was about to sob. "Lilly isn't gone! She can't be!"

The nurse gently touched my shoulder. "I am so sorry, darling, but your friend Lilly died shortly after you were both brought to the hospital. She suffered from major internal bleeding in her brain and both of her lungs were punctured. There was nothing the doctors could do."

She ran through her hand through my hair and than left the room to let my father and I be by ourselves. I waited a few moments after the door closed behind her and looked at my dad.

"Daddy," I whispered to him. He moved closer to my hospital bed and hugged me to his strong chest. He stroked my back in long, soothing motions as I sobbed into his sweater.

"It's going to be okay, Marley," He whispered.

But in that moment, nothing seemed like it was going to be okay.

**Hey, you know what you should do? Review this story ;) Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it :D I will try to update soon :D**


	3. Three

**Hey guys :D I have finally updated :) Sorry, school was a little busy but now its the weekend :D I was thinking about the story earlier and remembered that this takes place ten years after Breaking Dawn and I felt like that wouldn't be enough of a time span for what I want to do so I think I am going to expand it to 15-20 years. But anyway, here is chapter three of Stay With Me. And just so you know, Jem is Marley's older brother. She is seventeen while he is twenty-one. If you want to know what I imagined all of these characters look like I put like descriptions on my profile :D**

**PS I do not own the Twilight series. Stephenie Meyer does. I only own all of my OCs which so far is only Marley, her brother Jem and her dad plus all of the little characters that appear in this chapter. I also own Lilly but she's only in the first two chapters. **

**Enjoy and please review. I would love to know what y'all think of this story :D**

Three Months Later…

"Are you nervous about going back?" My brother Jem asked as he put his car into park. I sat silently in the passenger seat, staring at my hands. Words could not describe what I wanted to say to my brother, to describe how I felt about this moment. The only thing that came to my mind was dread. For three long months, I had laid in a hospital bed, dreading coming back to this school and facing the accusing eyes of the student body. I had seen the news since the accident and knew how sad people were about Lilly's death. Other people were angry, like Lilly's parents. They still refused to talk to me when I only called to apologize. Lilly's father, Mr. Rosen, had threatened my father that if I called anymore he would call the police and say that I was harassing them. I haven't called them since.

"Can you just take me to iHop?" I asked Jem with a pleading tone in my voice. "Dad doesn't have to know."

"Don't underestimate our father, Marley," Jem chuckled. "He has his ways of finding out about stuff like you or I skipping school. Plus you've been gone for three months. It's time to jump back into the pool no matter how scary it might be."

"In this case, it's terrifying." I muttered as I played with a piece of string on my plain gray hoodie.

"I am sure all of your classmates will be happy to see you again." Jem said.

"That's hard to believe." I muttered and rolled my eyes as the school bell rang signaling for the students to go to their first class of the day.

Jem smirked and nudged me towards the door. "Go on, you don't want to be late on your first day back, do you?"

I glared at him as I pushed the door open. "Oh, shut up Jem."

He chuckled as I grabbed my backpack from the back of his car and slammed the door shut. He rolled down the window and shouted, "I'll see you when you get home."

I waved to him but cringed in my mind. I had forgotten that I was expected to take the bus home after school let out. Hopefully if people were friendly, I would be able to weasel my way into getting a ride home. I crossed the parking lot, using my long wavy brown hair to hide my face. I almost screamed when a car honked at me and ran the rest of the way to the front doors of the school. I rested my hand on the doorknob, taking a deep breath before pushing it open.

The thing that I was most surprised about was all of the people and how small the school seemed. I felt a little claustrophobic being shoved and kicked as people walked by me but I was also relieved. None of them looked twice at me. I smiled a little and looked at my schedule that the school had mailed to my house after my dad had contacted them to say I would be coming back to school. It was exactly the same schedule I had had at the beginning of the school year so it wouldn't be that hard and luckily I still remembered how to get around the school so I had no fear of getting lost.

My first class was Honors English 12 with Mrs. Richards, who I figured didn't even remember me. Mrs. Richards was well into her seventies and a lot students wondered why she hadn't retired yet. When they weren't wondering about her retirement plans, they were complaining about her teaching and how she gave too much homework. I think I was the only one that very truly liked her when I was in the class. She and I had hit it off by talking about _Pride and Prejudice _on the first day of school and I never had a problem with her since. English is also my strongest subject. Ever since elementary school, English has come easily to me. The other subjects, like Math or Science. Not so much.

That's why when Mrs. Richards grinned at me when I walked into the room gave me a little sliver of hope that I would survive the day.

She waved for me to take a seat. I noticed that Kit Young was sitting in my old spot that was located in the very front of the room and the only open seat was in the back. I stiffened slightly and made my way through the aisle to my seat. I noticed how everyone was staring at me and it was starting to become uncomfortable.

"Isn't that Marley Rein?" I heard Chelsea Sanchez whispered to her best friend Mia Smith.

I walked a little faster and slipped into my seat, not bothering to wait and hear Mia's reply. I hid my face with my hair and tried to control my breathing.

_Everything will be okay,_ I thought to myself as I breathed in and out of my nose until my heart beat went back to normal. I looked up from my desk just in time to see Mrs. Richards put the classroom assignment on the board.

_"Read Parts 3 and 4 of 1984 and answer the questions. This is due at the beginning of class tomorrow." _

I heard a groan go through the room and fought the urge to roll my eyes. Clearly nothing about this class had changed in the three months I had been gone. Mrs. Richards appeared at my desk a moment later with a copy of 1984 and the worksheet with the questions on it.

"Thank you, Mrs. Richards," I smiled.

"Your welcome dear," She smiled back and then added. "It's good to have you back, Marley."

"It feels good to be back."

Mrs. Richards smiled again and made her way back to her desk. I opened the book to the first page and started to read. I had never read 1984 before and it didn't make sense for me to skip all the way to Part 3. I would be hopelessly lost. I could Spark Notes it later but I was always the one student that would actually read the book. I was almost at the end of Part One when the bell rang. Everyone in the class jumped up from their desks and grabbed their things before hurrying out the door.

_They must really hate this class if they are pushing and shoving each other to get out of the door first,_ I thought as I put my things back in my bag. I smiled and waved to Mrs. Richards as I walked out the door.

"Bye, Marley dear. Have a good rest of your day." Mrs. Richards called after me.

"Thanks." I called back.

As soon as I walked out of the classroom, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. My eyebrows scrunched together. Who would be texting me now? Dad was at work and Jem never bothered to text me when I was in school unless it was an emergency.

I pulled it out of my pocket and slid my finger across the screen to unlock it. A text message popped up a second later.

**Hey beautiful (: How is your first day going? –Liam**

I couldn't help but grin and quickly send him a message back.

**So far, so good. I miss you though. ): -Marley**

I had just walked into the main hallway when my phone vibrated again. I clicked the home button to make the screen light up and sneaked a peek at Liam's message.

**I miss you more (; –Liam**

I laughed and put my phone back in my pocket. I figured it was too risky to message him back. I didn't need a teacher to see me and take my phone away. I blushed at the thought of Liam. We had started dating about a month and a half after the car accident. He seen the broadcast of the accident on the local news and had come rushing to the hospital to see if I was okay. Dad hadn't been a big fan of Liam, considering he was two years older than I was. The only thing that my dad seemed to like was that Liam was a student at a community college and was planning on transferring to another school in the fall. Jem still hadn't warmed up to him. He was just being an over protective older brother which was fine but it was also annoying.

Our relationship had started off slowly, just getting to know each other and eventually became each other's best friend. Liam knew things that I only told people that I absolutely trusted, like my dad, Jem or Lilly. He knew that my mom was killed in a hit and run by a drunk driver when I was five years old and that I have terrible fear of heights.

I wasn't the only one who learned things. I knew that Liam dreamed of traveling the world and becoming a well-known heart surgeon.

"Marley?" A female voice broke through my thoughts and brought me back to reality. I blinked and saw Vee Grey glaring at me with her icy blue eyes. She stood across from me, holding her AP Government textbook against her chest. I flinched and hoped to God that she wasn't planning on hitting me with it.

Until now, I had completely forgotten that Vee still went to this school. She was supposed to graduate last year but she had failed all of her classes and gotten held back. She had also been Lilly's best friend, other than me.

I tried to smile but it probably came out as more of a grimace. "Hey Vee."

"What are you doing here?" Vee asked, tilting her head to the side, trying to look curious but I had a feeling she was cussing me out in her mind. Vee had never liked me, even in elementary school when we hardly knew each other. She just didn't like the fact that Lilly had been as close to me as Lilly had been with her and she had made my life a living hell because of it.

Like in eighth grade, when she filled my locker with dirt so that when I opened it, it would all come crashing down on top of me. I still had the smell of dirt in my hair a week later. Not to mention all the times, Vee has tripped me up and down the stairs, resulting in twisted ankles and a concussion or two. Of course, she never got in trouble for it. No one believed that Vee Grey was the evil, conniving bitch that I said she was.

"What does it look like?" I asked, "I'm getting an education. I can't say the same for you though."

Vee's blue eyes narrowed as she took a step closer to me. I noticed that the hallway was almost empty now so there would be no witnesses if our conversation came to a physical fight which I knew I would probably lose. I had never physically fought anyone before. Vee, on the other hand, had a little experience in that field. Or so I had heard but all the rumors about Vee always ended up being true.

"Listen here, Marley," Vee sneered, her nose curling in disgust. "I know it's your first day back from your little accident but it is also going to be your last."

I raised an eyebrow. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Aw, honey, you don't know?"

I shook my head.

"Everyone in this school blames you for what happened to Lilly."

I stiffened a little at Vee's words. I saw headlights flying down the road towards me and Lilly screaming in my ear. I blinked and shook my head to clear my thoughts.

_Don't listen to her,_ I thought, _You know what really happened._

I narrowed my blue eyes at Vee. "If you watched the news than you would know that we were hit by a drunk driver."

"Yeah, but you were driving the car and Lilly was in the passenger seat." Vee said calmly as she studied her manicure, "If you had been paying attention, you would have seen the other driver and gotten out of the way in time and Lilly would still be here."

"I was paying attention," I snapped, "The other driver ran a red light while mine was green."

Vee shrugged. "That doesn't stop people from blaming you."

"Like you?" I asked, glaring at her.

She smirked. "Yes, exactly like me. You don't seem to understand, Marley. Lilly never deserved to die in that car accident. To be completely honest, I wish it had been you that died instead of her and I am sure that I am not the only one. Everyone hates you because of what happened. You are a constant reminder of Lilly and the fact that she is never going to come back or even graduate with us at the end of June. So why don't you do everyone at this school a favor, leave and never come back."

Vee glared at me one last time before turning around and walking down the hallway to her next class. I stood in the same spot, unable to move. Vee's words were starting to sink in. My eyes watered and I covered my mouth to cover the sound of my sobs. I jumped when the bell rang, marking the beginning of second period. I knew that I should head to class but instead I grabbed my phone out of the pocket and dialed. I waited anxiously until he answered after the third ring.

"Marley, what's wrong?" Jem asked when he heard me crying.

"Can you come and get me?" I cried, "I want to come home."

* * *

The ride home from school was filled with more sobbing as I told Jem everything about what Vee had said to me. While I was talking, I noticed how my brother's hands tightened on the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white.

"No one should be allowed to talk to you like that." He growled as we pulled into our driveway. I noticed that our dad's 2007 GMC Envoy was already there. I looked at Jem curiously.

"Dad's home early?" I asked.

Jem nodded. "Yeah, he called not long after you did to tell me that he was going to be home early and that there is something that he needs to tell us."

"Like what?"

He shrugged. "The only thing that he would tell me was that it was really important. Come on, let's go inside."

I followed my brother inside the house and placed my stuff by the foot of the stairs.

"Dad?" Jem called.

"I'm in the kitchen." He called back.

I glanced at Jem nervously but he gave me a reassuring smile. I walked into the kitchen to see my very tired looking father sitting at our little round table. He had looked like this for the past few weeks with his asshole of a boss working him to the bone. He had been coming home at eight at night instead of his usual five 'o' clock. Jem and I didn't even wait to have dinner with him anymore since he got home so late.

Dad smiled when he saw us walk into the room.

He motioned to the two chairs in front of him. "Jem, Marley, please sit down."

We both nodded and sat down but not without giving each other a nervous glance.

Dad chuckled. "Either of you are in trouble, I promise."

I sighed in relief and Dad chuckled again.

"I know this family has been going through some stressful things lately and I don't want to put anymore stress on either of you."

"Would you get to the chase, Dad?" Jem said quickly, "You're making me nervous."

Dad chuckled and ran his fingers through his salt and pepper colored hair. "I've been looking for awhile and found a new job. I've already been interviewed and they have offered me the job. I am willing to accept their offer but there's a catch and I wanted to ask you two first."

Jem raised an eyebrow. "What's the catch?"

"Well, how do you two feel about moving?"

I widened my eyes. "Moving where?" I asked.

"Forks, Washington."

"Sure."

Dad and Jem looked at me with wide eyes.

I looked at them and shrugged. "What?"

Dad laughed and ran his fingers through his hair again. "Well, I wasn't expecting you to agree so quickly. What do you think about this, Jem?"

Jem shrugged. "If Marley is okay with leaving Virginia than so am I."

He gave me a knowing look which I shook off. I knew that I would miss Virginia since I had lived here since I was a little baby but what Vee said to me kind of shook me to my core. I needed a fresh start and a perfect opportunity had presented itself and I wasn't about to let it slip away.

"When do we leave?" I asked.

"Well, I've already found a house. It used to be really small, only two bedrooms and one bath but the previous owners put on an addition before they left so now it has three bedrooms and two bathrooms so you two will just have to share." Dad told us sternly.

Jem smirked at me. "Just don't use up all the hot water in the morning."

I smirked back. "I can make no such promises."

Dad burst out laughing. "This is good, you guys. You don't know how happy we'll be there."

I grinned. I couldn't wait to move and put everything that had happened here behind me. Dad got up from his seat and was making his way towards the living room when he suddenly turned around and walked back to the table.

"I almost forgot to tell you this, Marley," He looked at me with his sky blue eyes. He took my hand and held it in between his giant ones. "I know how excited you are about graduating this June but I am afraid you're going to have to repeat your senior year at your new school."

My smile fell. "What?"

"I am so sorry, Marley, but after your accident you missed so much school and had so much make up work that you never quite caught up so you don't have enough credits to graduate."

I looked at the table and tried to keep the waterworks from coming. I had worked so hard for my grades just to have them thrown down the drain because of a stupid car accident. But maybe repeating my senior year would be better the second time around and I would graduate with people that I actually liked.

I grinned at him. "Its fine, Dad, it's not your fault. And who knows, maybe repeating my senior year will be fun especially being surrounded by new people."

Dad grinned and kissed the top of my forehead. "That's my girl. I love you."

I smirked. "I love you too."

**Okay, that is the chapter :D The next one will be Marley moving to Forks with her family and going to Forks High School for the very first time. Please review, I would love to know what you think of this story. Thanks you guys :D I'll try to update as soon as I can. Also we are in present time so when Marley moves it's probably going to be at the end of August since she and her family will be spending the summer packing and getting ready to move. Okay, that's it. Again, please review :DD**


	4. Four

**Hey guys! :) Sorry that I haven't updated in awhile but school has been a little busy plus I was all over the place over spring break so I was never really home and had time to write :( I finally have time now though :D Please enjoy this chapter of Stay With Me. I promise that Seth will be making an appearance soon :)) Any grammar or spelling mistakes are my own. **

**PS. I know someone asked about Marley going to Forks High School and how she would be able to meet Seth. All of the ****questions will be answered in the next few chapters. I promise :) Now just sit back and enjoy :)**

I pulled the last scrap of packing tape on what felt like the millionth box, smoothing it out with my hands, sealing in the last of my books from my large bookshelf. The bookshelf, itself was already gone, taken apart and packed away in the moving truck that was probably half way to Forks, Washington by now. I lifted the box off my bed and placed it onto top of another. This was the last of it, I thought as I looked around my bedroom. The mint green walls were stripped bare of all posters and pictures of my friends, which were all safely packed in their own box. My dressers and cherrywood desk were gone, my closet empty of all my clothes, it had taken at least seven boxes to pack all of my clothes. What can I say, I have a thing for clothes. And shoes. Jem had widened his brown eyes when he saw them all pushed by my door.

"How can one girl need so many clothes?" He had muttered under his breath.

That earned him a shoe chucked at his head but he was able to duck out of the way just in time. He had stick his tongue at me while I just rolled my eyes. He was so mature for a twenty-one year old.

I looked up when I heard someone knock on my door, Dad was standing in the doorway when such a sad look on his face that it made my heart ache. Yeah, he seemed excited at the fact that we were finally living this small town, only to go live in an even smaller one, but he had lived in his house since he and Mom first got married twenty-three years ago. And it's almost been twelve years since Mom died. I was only five years old than so I don't have a lot of memories of her, only pictures that were hanging around our living room and from that I knew I looked exactly like her except that I had Dad's ocean blue eyes.

"Are you almost ready?" He asked as he walked into my room. I nodded and pointed towards the two boxes by the door.

"That's the last of my boxes." I said.

Dad nodded as he looked at out of the window, glazing into our backyard. That was one thing that I would miss, the view was amazing since our backyard was on the waterfront. We had a good fifteen feet of grass before it became a river, the best part is when the sun is setting, the sky is mixture of orange, blue, red and pink and all of it reflecting into the water. I doubted I would see such things in Forks, where it rained and had overcast skies for most of the year. I bet you're wondering how I know that. One word, my friends.

Google.

I figured I might as well research the place that I was going to be living from my senior year of high school, and possibly my four years in college unless I decided I wanted to go somewhere warmer and not as wet.

"Are you going to miss living here?" Dad whispered.

"Of course," I replied as I put my laptop in it's case and placed it next to my purse. "We've lived here my entire life. Jem and I took our first steps here as babies. There are so many good memories." I felt my throat choke up, tears springing into my eyes. I smiled tightly and tried to blinked them away. "But there are some not go great memories and I feel like we can't be afraid of change. Plus I always wanted to be the new kid." I laughed lightly.

He looked at me sadly before walking up to me and consuming me in one of his tight hugs, his arms felt like they were made of iron that were trying to keep me from falling apart. I hugged him back, pressing my ear to his chest, hearing his strong heart beat through his Virginia Tech sweatshirt.

"It will be okay, Marley." Dad whispered before he kissed the top of my head. "It is going to be hard at first but I know you and Jem will adapt without a problem. But if you have any problems, you know you can come talk to me, right?" He looked at me seriously and smiled one of his goofy smiles when I nodded my head.

"That's my girl." He murmured and hugged me again just as Jem walked into the room.

"What? You're having a family hug without me?" He pressed his hand to his chest and put on a fake hurt look on his face. Dad looked at him with a smirk before he opened his arms, "Why don't you join us, Jem?"

Jem grinned. "Don't mind if I do." and than he literally jumped on top of Dad's back, wrapping his arms around Dad's back. The weight of him surprised both Dad and I, almost making us fall onto my hard floor board. That would have hurt like a bitch.

"Jem, get off of me before you throw my back out." Dad said like a warning tone. Jem chuckled as he got off of Dad's back and glanced at the two boxes at were placed by my door. He groaned and looked at me.

"You have seriously have more boxes?" He asked.

"There aren't clothes in these!" I protested.

"Than what's in them?"

"Books."

Jem groaned again. "Even worse."

Dad glared at him. "You be quiet and carry one of these boxes down to the car."

Jem grumbled under his breath but he did what he was told while Dad picked up the other one, I thought he was going to follow Jem out of the room but instead he stood in the doorway, looking at me.

"You coming?"

I blinked and shook my head. "Yeah," I told him. "I'll be right there."

"Okay, but I need you to be in the car in five minutes."

I nodded. Five minutes was all I needed. Once Dad was gone, I sat down in the middle of my room and just stared the blank walls, memorizing this moment. My fingers twisted my string bracelets around my wrist. So many thoughts were going through my head, good and bad. Wasn't I a coward for running away from Vee along with all of the other people who hated me for Lilly's death? Kind of but they were blaming me for something that wasn't totally my fault. Yes, I was driving

Stop, Marley, just stop, a small voice spoke in my head, it was a soft kind of voice but firm enough to catch my attention. Are you really going to let this control the rest of your life?

No. I will not allow it, I thought firmly as I got up to my feet, grabbing my things off of the door and walking out of the door.

I would miss this place but it was time to start my new life.

* * *

I thought the trip to our new home would go smoothly but it was the exact opposite. For one, we almost missed our plane because Jem wanted to get some snacks, which should only take two minutes but it took Jem fifteen minutes.

"What the hell took you so long?" I asked when he finally came back to our terminal.

"Took the words right out of my mouth." Dad muttered under his breath while I had to bite the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing.

Jem shrugged innocently. "I couldn't decide on what flavor of chips to get."

If I didn't love my brother so much I would have punched him right than and there.

Dad gave him an annoyed look. "You're joking right?"

Jem opened his mouth to reply just as one of the flight attendants announced that everyone was now allowed to board the plane that was flying to Seattle, Washington. Dad ran his hand through his hand and shrugged.

"It doesn't matter now," He said as he grabbed his carry-on. "Let's just get on the plane."

I don't remember much of the plane ride after that, just boarding the plane and groaning in protest when I found out that I had to sit in between my dad and Jem. I had been crossing my fingers for the window seat but it ended up not being so bad, I had two broad shoulders to my head against after I fell asleep as soon as we took off. Apparently the plane ride from Richmond, Virginia to Seattle, Washington took seven hours. I jumped in my seat when Jem shook my shoulder to wake me up.

"We're in Seattle," He whispered, "But we need to get on another plane that will take us to Port Angeles and than Dad can rent a car so we can drive another hour to Forks."

We both groaned at how much longer we had to go to get to our new home but hopefully it would be worth it in the end. I was wide awake during the hour plane ride to Port Angeles but all I did was stare out of the window without really seeing anything. Jem nudged me as the plane started to lower to the ground, getting ready to land again. I daydreamed again while Dad filled out all of the paperwork to rent a car until our 2007 GMC Envoy, Jem's 2010 Honda Accord and my red 2008 Volkswagen Beetle. Honestly, I was lucky that I even got another car after the accident but Dad figured I would need some sort of transportation to get to school and I had already told him that I would live the house kicking and screaming if he made me ride the bus. Childish, I know but it worked didn't it? This time I was going to take extra good care of this car, no more going out of parties in the middle of the night for me.

Jem and I huddled together outside with the luggage. We both sighed in relief when we saw Dad pull up the to curb in a silver SUV. I was gratefully when I climbed into the backseat that he already had the heat blasting. Port Angeles was a lot colder than Chesapeake, Virginia. It still felt like summer even in the middle of October. I fell asleep again on the car ride to Forks, waking up ever so often to see that everything was covered in green. I couldn't clearly see what it was since all of the green blurred with the rain was was pounding the windows of the car. That was defiantly something that I was going to have to get used to. It did rain in Virginia but not almost everyday of the year. I was used to hot and humid summer days at the beach with some chilly days in the winter, plus spring would always start in the end of March. It seemed like I blinked and all of the greenery suddenly disappeared and now I was staring at a small two story house. I pushed open my door and looked at it, I loved it. It was perfect for our little family.

I was the first one through the door as soon as Dad unlocked the door knob and the deadbolt. It smelled a little musky but Dad had explained earlier that it had been awhile since anyone had lived in the house. The previous owner had left years ago without ever putting the house up for sale until some people started to noticed and wonder why and eventually a family member came back from Alaska to clean the house up a little before they put it on the market. Now we owned it.

I walked through the front hallway and saw that it lead to the staircase leading up to the second level of the house but on either side of me was the kitchen and family room. Both rooms were completely bare and had a light layer dust starting to collect on the mantle above the fireplace and on the yellow cabinets in the kitchen. The kitchen was a little small with a tile floor, one window above the sink and the yellow cabinets. I smiled softly as I wiped some of the dust away with my hand. Whoever painted these must have really missed the sun.

"Marley?"

I turned around to see Dad standing in the doorway, smiling.

"You think you could make us some good meals in here?" He asked with a teasing smile.

I smirked and shrugged. "I think so. You'll just need to buy us some food first."

Dad laughed. "We'll go shopping tomorrow. You don't mind buying your lunch at school tomorrow do you?"

I shook my head.

He smiled. "Good. Now do you want to see your room?"

I grinned and nodded my head eagerly. He chuckled and led the way up the stairs as I walked up the stairs I saw another hallway pasted the family room. I could hear Jem moving around and unpacking his suitcase so I guessed that was his room. Dad and I reached the top of the stairs and than walked to the end of the hallway.

"Here we are." Dad smiled as he turned the knob and pushed the door open. The first thing I noticed that there was more dust in this room than anywhere else in the house and the second thing that I noticed was how it was so much smaller than my old room but I hadn't brought that much stuff with me anyway so there would be plenty of room. I walked into the bedroom and looked out one of the three windows to see that I had a view of the front yard. The room had a light wooden floor with faded blue walls and I thought the windows had cream white lace curtains but when I got closer I saw that they were actually a very faded yellow. It was probably very bright when they were first pick up.

I turned away from the window and looked at my Dad. I smiled. "It could use some updating but I think it." I smiled.

Dad laughed and shrugged. "I figured you would want to decorate. You are just like your mother."

I smiled, walking back over to my Dad and engulfing him in a hug. "I miss her." I whispered in his ear. Dad stroked my hair lightly, bringing back memories of when I was in the second grade.

"I do too, Mare Bear." He whispered back. I couldn't help but laugh a little when I heard him call me my old childhood nickname.

The hug seemed to last longer than nessecary but neither of us seemed to want to break away, there was something reassuring about being held in my father's arms again. We only broke away when we heard Jem slamming around the cabinets and shouting up to us, "There is no food and I am starving!"

Dad chuckled. "Should I order a pizza?"

I nodded. "Please do and before Jem decides to tear apart our new kitchen."

He chuckled again, hurrying back down the stairs to console Jem into not destroying our new house and promising that he would get some food for us soon.

I grinned and walked back to my bedroom window. This place was defiantly starting to feel like home.

**Thanks for reading this chapter :D I hope you guys liked it. Hopefully it wasn't too boring since they're just moving into their new house. By the way, can you guess what house Marley lives in now? ;) Please review. I'd love to know what you guys think :D I'll update soon**


	5. Five

**Hey guys :D This is the quickest I have ever updated but I couldn't stop writing this chapter :) I hope you enjoy it and I want to thank everyone who follows and reviews this story. I am so glad that you guys like it :D Keep the reviews coming, I love criticism and to know what you think :)**

"Marley, wake up!"

I gasped and partially jumped out of my bed when I heard Dad shout from the the bottom of the stairs which led to my legs getting tangled in my comforter and making me fall off of my bed onto the wooden floor.

"Ouch," I muttered before kicking my legs loose and jumping up from the floor. I glanced at my clock and almost cussed.

7:15am.

Last time I checked, my first class of the day at Forks High School started at eight 'o' clock. I grabbed the bundle of clothes that I had laid on my desk before I went to bed that night and sprinted into the bathroom, slamming the door. I flinched slightly and prayed to God that I hadn't woken Jem up. His first class wasn't until noon and he always hated being woken up early. I couldn't help but sigh in relief when I heard his deep snoring through the air vents again. I turned on the water and let it run while I washed my face from yesterday's previous make-up with warm tap water from the sink. Once I was done I noticed that steam from the shower was clouding the mirror so I figured the water was hot enough for me to get in.

I flinched when the water first hit my cold and clammy skin but I got used to it after a few seconds. Dad and Jem thought it was kind of odd as to why I enjoyed taking burning hot showers all of the time but I found them to be very calming. My showers usually lasted a good ten-fifteen minutes but I didn't have the time today. I was out of the shower and wrapped in my favorite fluffy green towel in less than five minutes. I tried to get dressed just as quickly but after I almost slammed my head into the sink counter, I decided to take my time. I didn't need to go downstairs to Dad and explain how I got a concussion before my first day of school. How embarrassing would that be? I had just finished putting on my long sleeved floral shirt when someone knocked on the door.

"Marley Rose," He said in a warning tone. "It's seven' twenty-five. Are you almost ready?"

"Yeah." I called back.

I heard him sigh and pictured him running his hands through his salt and pepper hair. "Alright, I have to go to work. The keys to your Volkswagen are on the kitchen table. I will see you and your brother at dinner."

"Okay. Bye Dad."

"Bye, Mare Bear. Have a good day at school."

"Thanks." I yelled through the door even though I was pretty sure he was already out the door because I heard the front door close a second later. I rushed on my make-up, just throwing on some powder foundation and some mascara before running back to my room to grab my stuff. Luckily I had placed my large mint purse, that served as my backpack, right by my door so I didn't have to search through the mess of boxes and other items that were scattered around my room. I took two steps down the stairs, almost tripping in the process. I ran into the kitchen, grabbing my keys from the kitchen table and an apple off the table.

I was just walking out the door when I heard my iPhone vibrate, as it always did when I got a new text message, deep in my bag. I placed my apple in my mouth since I needed both hands to search for my phone. I clicked the home button to light up the screen to see who had messaged me. My apple almost dropped from my mouth when I saw the name highlighted on my home screen.

Liam Asbury.

My boyfriend.

Was he really though? We met at the club and had hung out a few times after I was let out of the hospital. I don't know if he ever felt anything for me but I defiantly felt something for him only to have those feelings crushed after I told him that I was moving. Liam didn't call me over the whole summer, not even a text message. What really did me in though was when Jem and I went to the store to get more boxes, I was just walking down aisles when I saw them. Liam had a petite blonde girl pinned against the aisle wall and he had his lips pressed up against hers. I must had made a noise because he broke away and looked at me in shock. And the sickest part of all was the way Liam smiled at me. It was cocky and satisfied, like he had wanted me to run into him and this girl making out in a dark corner of a Wal-Mart. And that was fine with me, that girl could have him. I slide my finger across my screen to unlock my phone and Liam's message popped up onto my screen.

**Hey babe:) Hope you have a good day. I miss you3 -Liam**

My fingers lingered to the keypad longer than I wanted them too. My heart was swooning at the thought of talking to Liam again, the sexy guy with the dark blue eyes that had always made me melt but in my mind I remembered the sick feeling I had felt in my stomach when he smiled at me that way. And why was he texting me now of all times? He knew that I was long gone in Forks, Washington. I guess things didn't work out with that cute blond and now he was coming back to me? My lips curled back in disgust as I closed out of my text messaging and locked my phone. I wasn't planning on texting him back anytime soon.

Liam had ignored me for months and it was about time he got a taste of his own medicine.

* * *

Finding Forks High School was easy enough but I had grinned when I saw the printed directions on my passenger seat that Dad must have put there the day before. I flipped through the pages quickly before I pulled out of my driveway. I thought I would have had my nose buried in the papers but all I had to do was follow the road signs and sure enough, the school was only a little ways off of the highway. I pulled into the school parking lot to see that I was one of the first people here, not counting the faculty. I circled around the school and eventually parked in front of the front office. I jumped out of my car and practically ran across the lot and into the warmth inside the office.

"Kind of chilly out there, huh?" I looked up to see a friendly looking brunette woman with green eyes sitting at the front desk. There was a name tag on top of her desk that read, "Ms. Greenwood" on it.

I shivered and nodded.

"Are you the new student?" She asked curiously and than rummaged through her papers. "Ms. Marley Rein, correct?"

I grinned and nodded. "Yes, that's me."

Ms. Greenwood grinned back and piled a small stack of papers together. "Excellent! Well, these are for you, my dear."

I stepped up to her desk as she spread all of the papers over her desk before pointing to the first one.

"This is your map of the school. I took it upon myself to highlight all of the best routes to each one of your classes. The blue paper is your schedule, don't lose it and than this packet is for you and your father to go over. It has all of the rules and any other information about Forks High School that you may need. Do you have any questions, dear?" Ms. Greenwood looked at me intently with her big green eyes.

I shook my head. "Nope, I think you covered everything. Thank you so much."

She grinned. "You're welcome, dear. Oh, that white slip at the top is for your teachers to sign and it needs to be brought back by the end of the day."

I nodded and headed back out the door. My mouth almost dropped when I saw all of the students pouring into the parking lot in their beat up looking trucks or Toyotas. I jogged back to my car and hurried into the line. I wanted to at least get a decent spot in the student parking lot but I ended up having to park at the very back. I glanced at the time as I turned the key off in the ignition.

Seven' fifty-six. First period started in less than five minutes.

I glanced quickly at my schedule and saw that my first class of the day was Government in Building C with Mr. Richards. I kicked my door open and sprinted across the parking lot, locking my car as I went. I noticed that a few people gave me dirty looks as I shouldered past them but I didn't really care at the moment, I hated being late to anything, especially class.

I'm a goody two shoes, I know but I wanted to make a good impression on my teachers at this school. I was known to be a bit of a slacker back in Virginia but not this time. I entered Building C, panting, just as the bell rang, signaling for class to begin. Everyone else in the class turned around and was looking at me, making me feel very self-conscious and I was pretty sure that my face was turning a deep shade of red. I hurried to the the teacher's desk at the front of the desk and handed him the slip of paper that he needed to sign. Mr. Richards read it carefully with his too small glasses before signing it. I was about to walk away and find a seat when I heard him clear his throat behind me. I turned around and he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Well?" He asked,"Aren't you going to introduce yourself?"

Shit.

I was normally fine in big crowds. I've never had stage fright but these were people that I had never met before plus I felt like they were already judging me even though I hadn't said a word to them yet.

I cleared my throat nervously. "Hi, my name is Marley Rein. I'm new here-"

"Obviously." A girl with bleach blonde hair and orange tinted skin muttered under her breath to her friend, making sure she was just loud enough for me to hear. I rolled my eyes and continued as if she didn't exist.

"I just moved here from Virginia and I look forward to get to know all of you." I smiled sweetly, directing it mostly to the orange girl and her friend before taking a seat next to a lanky but somewhat muscular boy with messy sand colored hair. Mr. Richards nodded his approval before directing the class to the chalkboard at the front of the room where he had the class rules and guidelines on a SmartBoard. While he spoke, I turned my notebook to a random page and started to doodle in the margins. It was something that I always did when I had to sit through boring lectures like this. I tried not to groan and bang my head against my desk when I remembered all of my other classes were going to be like this, going over the same rules and guidelines. That was why I hated the first week or so of school since we never did anything.

I must have been in the middle of a daydream because I jumped when I felt someone tapped me on the arm. I looked over to see the light haired boy looking at me with wide light blue eyes.

"Sorry," He said in a quiet voice which made me think that he must be a little shy. "I didn't mean to scare you."

I shrugged. "It's fine. I overreacted. It's not your fault."

The boy grinned, showing a perfect set of straight white teeth. "That's good. I'm guessing that you're new to Forks since I've never seen your face here before. You moved into old Chief Swan's house?"

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Whose Chief Swan?"

He chuckled slightly. "Charlie Swan was the old police chief in this town until he retired about ten years ago. No one really knows where he went. He just left the house as it was, not taking any of his possessions with him. Some people think that he moved to La Push and got married to Sue Clearwater but no one can confirm that either since no one has seen Chief Swan there either. Personally, I think it's just some old people gossip which is never very reliable to begin with."

I laughed. "Isn't that the truth."

The boy full out laughed this time and I flinched a little. It was too loud, making multiple people in the class to turn around and glare at us.

"Mr. Samson, is there something you would like to share with the class?" Mr. Richards asked from the front of the room. From the look in Mr. Richards' beady dark eyes, I could tell that he was half tempted to kick us both out for disrupting his class.

The boy grinned and shook his head. "No, sir. I just remembered a funny joke a friend told me this morning. It wouldn't happen again."

Mr. Richards sent the boy another glare before turning back around to

I felt my face turn red in embarrassment and looked back down at my notebook, using my long dark hair as a curtain to hid behind. First day of school and I have already attracted more attention than I wanted. Awesome.

I felt someone tap me on the shoulder, it was a light touch, so light that I barely felt it and I would have ignored it until I heard the boy hiss at me in a low voice, "Hey, sorry about that. I didn't mean to get you in trouble."

"It's okay." I whispered, not looking up from my notebook.

"Oh, come on. Look at me, please. I'll apologize a million times if I have to."

I cracked a smile this time and he seemed to notice.

"You're really pretty." He whispered and I jumped in my seat, at the sound of his words it felt like someone had shocked me. I looked at him with wide eyes and he grinned.

"I was hoping that maybe you and I could go out sometime." The boy's light blue eyes looked hopeful, a smile slowly appearing on his face but it started to fall when I didn't answer right away. To be honest, I was surprised and was at lost for words.

"I don't even know your name." I finally stated.

He grinned. "My name is Jensen. What's yours?"

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Marley."

"That's a pretty name."

I blushed and looked down at my feet. "Thank you."

Jensen opened his mouth to speak but a female voice spoke behind me.

"Oh, would you please stop flirting with the poor girl? She doesn't know what you're capable of but I sure am so I suggest you walk away before I kick your ass."

Jensen's eyes widened and then he quickly grabbed his things, speed walking to the back of the classroom. My eyes followed him in shock. I turned around to tell whoever this girl was off, she had just chased away the first cute boy I had seen in this entire school. When I turned around I saw that the girl was grinning at me, she looked like she was the same height as me, maybe an inch shorter with shoulder length auburn colored hair. She had pale skin with some light freckles that covered the bridge of her nose and long eyelashes that framed her sea green eyes.

"Why did you do that?" I demanded, my temper was starting to show but the red headed girl only looked amused. She took a seat where Jensen had been only a moment before and pointed to where he now sat in the corner of the room, glaring at our table with loathing.

"Jensen Samson," Her lip curled in disgust as she said his name,"AKA the manwhore. You should be thanking me sweetie, I just saved you from having a broken heart."

I was speechless. This girl was so direct, clearly she didn't think before she spoke but… I liked that. She didn't seem to be the type of girl to dance around but get straight to the point not matter what. I figured she was the type of girl who always watched out for her friends and didn't take anyone's shit.

She grinned when she saw my dumbfounded expression.

"My name is Anastasia but you can call me Ana. Welcome to Forks High School." She winked at me before she turned her attention back to Mr. Richards at the front of the classroom who seemed notice nothing out of the ordinary.

I didn't talk to Ana for the rest of the class period but little did I know that I had acquired my very first friend at Forks High School.

**I think that next chapter may be Marley at school again but it may be a few days later. Do you guys like Ana? I like her :3 She's fun to write for :D You'll be meeting more characters in the next chapter :D And one of the them will from book series, so no they will not be an OC. Do you have any guesses? Leave them in a review :D Love you guys! I'll update soon! **


	6. Six

**New chapter, yay! :D This chapter took a little longer for me to write mostly because I was so busy. I had to study for this test (which I passed! :DD) and a ton of homework so I never had time to ****finish to write but now everything has calmed down a bit and I am able write again :D I liked this chapter even though, its a little boring but Marley meets a major character will is defiantly going to have a major impact on her life. So enjoy :D Please review, and thank you to all of the people who follow, favorited and review this story. It makes me happy to know that you all like this story as much as I do :)**

**Okay, I'll stop talking so you can read the chapter now :)**

It has been a week, seven full days of endless rain and overcast skies which was really starting to affect my mood but sitting next to Ana in five of my eight classes throughout the day made my day so much better. I loved seeing at least one friendly face in the classroom or in the hallway and to be honest we have become good friends since we spent most of our time together. In French, a class that Ana and I both hated, our teacher Madam Bernard assigned a project where we had to film and introduce ourselves to the class. It was one of those "Welcome Back" things that all the teachers did in the first week or two of school.

She had her back to us, writing the day's objectives on the board when she said the golden words, "For this project, you may choose your own partners but I expect your best work."

Ana looked at me with excitement in her eyes, pushed her desk next to mine, signifying that we were partners. I couldn't help but laugh my butt off at her reaction. Madam Bernard turned around her whiteboard and glared at us until I noticed. I blushed a little before looking down at my textbook and decided that it would be safe to just focus on the project for the rest of the class period. Ana snickered in her hand before handing me a piece of paper that she had used to scribble a bunch of her ideas on.

"I feel like everyone is going to stand in the classroom and speak in a monotone voice. If you or I say that we like to go to the beach, than we should actually be on the beach." Her eyes lit up at the very thought but my nose curled in disgust at the thought of going to the beach when it was cold and rainy out. People were meant to go to the beach when it was blistering hot outside and when you were exactly comfortable wearing a bathing suit, not a long sleeved shirt and jeans.

"Are there even any beaches here?" I asked which made Ana look at me like I had suddenly grown a second head. I shrugged innocently. "I've only been here a week. Do you really expect me to know every inch of this place?"

Ana laughed and shook her head. "No, of course not and to answer your question, we do have a beach but it's about fifteen minutes from here. It's down in La Push."

"La Push?"

"It's a tiny Indian reservation, it's where all of the Quileute tribe people live. People from our school go over to First Beach over there all the time to have bonfires and stuff. It's a lot of fun except the water is always freezing cold so I don't suggest you go swimming there until late summer. I went there all of the time before the school year started and some of the Quileute guys there are really hot too."

I opened my mouth to speak to make a smart comment when a voice spoke up from behind us.

"Excuse me, Ms. Hummel but if you are not going to talk about the assignment at hand than I should partner you with someone else." Ana and I both turned to see Madam Bernard glaring at us. I tried not to shrink down in my seat from embarrassment, considering now everyone else in the classroom was staring at us. Ana glared back at our teacher. I could tell that she was biting her tongue from making a smart remark that would probably get us in even more trouble, thankfully though she just grabbed her things and moved to the back of the classroom, sitting next to brunette haired boy who I think was named Will Morris. Madam Bernard smiled at Ana's new choice in partner before motioning for the other girl to sit next to me. I gave her a friendly smile as she sat down, just to let her know that I wasn't going to bite.

The new girl looked at me with wide chocolate brown eyes before quickly looking down at the table, using her bronze colored hair to hide her face. I tried not to groan, I went from having my closest friend in this school as my partner to the new girl who was too shy to even say two words to me. I was never going to get this project done now. I ran my hand through my hair and studied the sheet of paper Ana had left in her haste to get away from Madam Bernard. It had a few of our ideas on it but maybe this new girl and I think of other ideas. I had a feeling Ana would want to do something similar with her new partner and I didn't want to completely copy her. I tapped the new girl on the shoulder, making her jump and look at me in surprise.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," I apologized before sliding the paper to her. "What do you think of some of these ideas? Ana and I came up with a few so we can still use some of them and branch off of them to come up with different ideas."

The girl nodded. "That sounds like a good idea."

I almost fell out of my seat when she spoke. She had a soft voice, but it was clear as day and rang like soft bells.

"Good," I nodded and realized that I didn't know the girl's name and I couldn't really keep calling her "the girl" even if it was only in my head. "I'm Marley Rein by the way. What's your name?"

The girl grinned, showing perfect straight white teeth. "Renesmee Masen."

I raised an eyebrow. "Umm.. Renesmee. I've never heard a name like that before."

Renesmee laughed. "You probably haven't. My mother wanted to be creative so she combined my grandmothers' names together and got Renesmee but please just call me Nessie."

"Like the Loch Ness Monster?" I laughed.

"Exactly like that but don't say that in front of my mother." Nessie grinned, "She hates my nickname. It took her awhile to warm up to it."

"Overprotective mother?" I guessed, making Nessie laugh and nod her head vigorously, making her perfect bronze colored curls bounce around her face.

"You have no idea."

"Ms. Rein and Ms. Masen, do I need to change your partners again?" Madam Bernard stated with an annoyed tone to her voice.

"No." Nessie and I said at the same time, before sharing a smirk. I covered my hand to keep from laughing, which probably would have gotten me into even more trouble. For the rest of the class period, Nessie and I finished coming up with the outline for our video project. Nessie agreed with the idea of going to First Beach to film and said that she even had family friends that still lived there so we would have a place to hang out and grab a bite to eat afterwards.

"You're sure these family friends of yours won't mind?" I asked her as we followed the flow of students out the door when the school bell rang, signaling the end of class. "I don't want to be a bother to them."

Nessie shook her head. "Of course not. I've known them since I was a little baby, everyone down in La Push loves me."

"You've lived here before?"

"Not for a long time. I moved to Denali, Alaska when I was five years old for my Dad's job. It was hard to leave this place but I got through it." She said softly.

"I can only imagine. What made you want to move back to Forks?" I asked, curiously. When I lived in my Chesapeake, Virginia, all of my classmates, including myself, couldn't wait to move out and never come back. We had all big plans to travel the world after we graduated or go somewhere across the country for college but some of them always ended up right where they started. I figured it had something to do with being somewhere familiar and having normalcy again. I wasn't going to have that problem though. I was in Forks, Washington, the farthest I had ever been from the place where I had grown up for my entire life and I was free from Virginia's grasp. I was never going back there, not now. I glanced at Nessie from the corner of my eye, smiling slightly and thinking of the first time I met Ana. I was making friends here and I was more comfortable here, in this rainy, dreary little town than I had ever been in the humid heat of Virginia. It was like I was meant to live here, it just took a awhile for my family to get here.

Nessie smiled. "It had something to do with my Dad's job again plus my parents missed Forks just as much as I did. They had been thinking about moving back here for a few years and than the job came so my Dad jumped at the chance as soon as he could."

"What about you? How long have you lived here?" She asked before I could ask another question.

"A little over a week."

"Oh wow. Where did you live before?"

Oh gosh, unwanted memories were starting to resurface as I thought about my home in Virginia. Memories that I had blocked for a reason, mostly because they all had Lilly in them. But what do you expect? We were best friends since kindergarten and now I couldn't even think about all of the good times we had for the fear of breaking down into uncontrollable sobbing.

I gritted my teeth together and blinked the tears away, praying to God that Nessie hadn't noticed. "I lived in Chesapeake, Virginia for my entire life but than my Dad got a really good job offer that he couldn't refuse so we packed up all of our stuff and moved here."

I forced a smile as I walked into my English class with Nessie following close behind me. I looked at her, confused.

"Do you have this class too?" I asked.

"AP Literature with Ms. Hill, right?" Nessie asked in response, looking down at her schedule. I nodded which made her smile.

"That's good. I'm glad that we have another class together." Nessie said as we walked to the back of the classroom and took our seats since it didn't seem like Ms. Hill had made her seating chart yet which she told the class every day she would make but was never able to get to it. No one in class complained though, we were all happy that we got to seat near our friends and talk before the bell rang. I noticed Ana hurry into the classroom, her auburn hair was a mess from her running in the hallway to get to class on time. Her eyes searched the room and brightened when she saw Nessie and I were sitting, weaving her way through the rows of desks before taking the seat in front of Nessie and across from me.

Nessie smiled apologetically when Ana took her binder out of her backpack. "I'm sorry about earlier." She said quietly. If I hadn't been paying attention, I wouldn't have even heard her and neither would have Ana, who looked at her in confusion.

"About what?" She asked.

"In French class when Madam Bernard made you change partners and than paired me with Marley." She explained, twisting a piece of her hair around her finger, which I figured was something she did whenever she got nervous.

Ana smiled sweetly at her. "Don't worry about it. I don't really mind having Will as my new partner. He is really smart and we came up with some really good ideas so it wasn't a total loss."

I raised an eyebrow when I saw the way her cheeks turned a little red when she said Will's name but decided not to point anything it out, at least for now. She would be expecting a massive questioning session as soon as lunch came around. I glanced at Nessie and saw that she was doodling in her notebook. I wonder if she's dreading her first lunch as much as I had my first day here when an idea suddenly formed in my head.

"Hey Nessie?" I asked.

The bronze haired girl looked up with slight surprise in her chocolate brown eyes. "Yeah?"

"Would you like to sit at lunch with Ana and I? We have plenty of room."

Ana grinned widely. "Yeah, you totally should!"

Nessie grinned, her eyes lighting up. "That would be great. Thank you."

I shrugged. "It's the least Ana and I can do for our new friend."

Nessie opened her mouth to say something but snapped it shut when she saw the Ms. Hill was glaring at us but once she turned her attention to another student with who was gesturing sharply at his copy of 1984 by George Orwell, we all glanced at each other, and smiled. I told tell that we were defiantly going to be an interesting trio of friends.

**I defiantly like the end of this chapter, I think it's cute :) Marley, Ana and Nessie, the three best friends :D Okay, so guess who is going to finally appear in this next chapter? Yup, you guessed right. SETH CLEARWATER :DDDDDD YAY! It's about time, right? I'm excited to write this chapter. I made a poll earlier today and I don't know if its on my profile or not but I asked you guys if you want me to write a chapter that is Seth's POV from when he imprints on Marley, leave your comments about that in a review :D So anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I will update soon :)))) **


	7. Seven

**Hey guys, there is the next chapter :D I actually had fun writing this one :) This is only Marley's POV about how she meets Seth and than the next chapter will be the kind of the same thing but from Seth's POV :D So enjoy and review to tell me what you think :D**

**I want to thank everyone new and people who have already favorited and followed this ****story and have reviewed. It makes me happy to know that you guys like my story so much :D **

I gasped quietly to myself as I watched Nessie balance on top of one of the rocks, overlooking the tide pools. To me it seemed like the wind was rather strong at First Beach and the last thing I needed was for her to lose her balance and end up smashing her head against a rock. Nessie looked down at me from on top of her perch and grinned.

"You ready?" She asked with excitement in her brown eyes, pointing at the camera that I held tightly in my hands for fear that I would drop it into the water. If I did, Jem would kill me. Literally. And I wouldn't blame him either since this was his camera for his photography class. When I had asked to borrow it, I had all but signed my name in my own blood to take good care of it. I smiled at her and nodded before hitting the record button. I gave her the thumbs up to start talking.

Nessie grinned from her perch and waved to the camera. "Bonjour!" She had to shout since the wind was starting to pick up and just so it didn't drown out her voice. "Mon nom est Rensemee mais je préfère être appelé Nessie. J'adore venir à la plage avec mes amis." Nessie waved her arm around the beach, and I took the chance to get a shot of waves crashing on the shore while sea gulls flew over them, searching for schools of fish. I had to admit First Beach was nice but everything seemed gray and dull. The ocean was a dull blue while the forest, the same one Nessie and I had had to travel through to get to the tide pools, was a dull green. I imagined it to be so colorful but when it rains for most of the year there were bound to be some let downs. Nessie, on the other hand, seemed perfectly happy with First Beach. She could hardly stop bouncing in excitement when she arrived at my house early this morning and on the way here while I drove. I couldn't help but laugh at her and comment on how cute she was being, making her blush bright red. Once I had parked in the lot that was located right next to First Beach, Nessie had announced that an old family friends of hers that went by the name of Sam and Emily Uley were expecting us for lunch after we were done filming. She had also explained that some other family friends were going to come and pick us up from the beach rather than just having me drive us there.

I've had knots in my stomach ever since.

Meeting new people always ended in me being completely awkward or saying something so stupid that I would never be able to face that person ever again.

"Ma partie préférée se penche sur les bassins de marée et la construction de châteaux de sable. C'est beaucoup de plaisir!" Nessie finished with a huge grin on her face and jumped down from the rock just as I pushed the button to make the camera stop recording.

"How did I do?" She asked.

"That was perfect, how are you not in AP French?" I asked in curiosity as I handed the camera over to her.

Nessie shrugged. "I just wanted to take an easy class for my senior year."

I nodded, that made sense to me considering that was the same reason I decided to take French II this year. I had taken French I back at my old school which was a piece of cake and figured French II would be the same.

Nope, not even close and just my luck too.

Unlike Nessie, I decided against standing onto top of the rock, knowing that I would fall and crack my head open. I stood by the water's edge, just close enough to let the icy cold water touch my feet. I shivered slightly and tugged my black leather jacket closer to my body. The weather here was freaking ridiculous. It should not be this cold in September!

"Hey"

I blinked and looked up to see Nessie staring at me.

"You ready?" She asked and I nodded. She grinned at me and clicked the record button. I watched as the red light in the corner of my camera blinked three times before turning solid, signifying that it was actually recording me. I took a deep breath and smiled.

"Salut!" I tried to shout over the wind which seemed to be getting progressively stronger and louder by the minute. "Je suis Marley." Okay the easy part as over, now I just have to remember the rest of my introduction. I mentally kicked myself for forgetting the little sheet of paper I had written my whole introduction on back at my house. Noting I can do about it now and at least I tried. I can't say the same for some of the other people in our class. Madam Bernard had given us time to plan for the assignment but all they had wanted to do was play games on their iPhones or tweet about how stupid the class was. I was surprised Madam Bernard didn't notice but I think she just turned a blind eye to it. She was always trying to be the "hip" and "cool" teacher to try to get students to like her but it always ended up in people thinking she was a little crazy.

I blinked. Focus, Marley, get this stupid assignment over with. "J'aime aussi la plage comme Nessie, mais ma partie préférée est la natation dans l'océan, mais l'eau est trop froide. J'aime aussi skimboard en été, quand je ne suis pas en marche ou la randonnée dans les bois."

I smiled at the camera, waving just as Nessie clicked the record button, ending my scene.

"That was probably the easiest project that I have ever done." Nessie grinned with satisfaction.

"We just have to edit it and put into a video format."

She pouted. "I forgot about that."

I laughed. "Don't worry, it isn't hard. I can do it

"Marley, you are truly amazing, you do know that right?"

I felt my cheeks flush from embarrassment and smiled down at my feet.

We both turned around to head back through the small thicket of forest to the other side of First Beach but we had only taken a step when we heard someone yelling from further down the beach. We both paused for a moment and listened.

"Nessie!" The voice yelled again.

I turned around and my jaw dropped in shock. I heard Nessie giggle next to me, before waving her hand above her head to the three men who were walking towards us… without any shirts on. All three of them had to be over six feet tall, the one in the middle being the tallest of the group and the most muscular. Even though the tallest was really attractive, my eyes were drawn towards the second largest They could all have perfect copper colored skin with short cropped black hair.

"Don't wave at them," I hissed in her ear. "They could be serial killlers."

Very hot serial killers.

Nessie laughed and rolled her eyes at me. "Don't be silly, Marley. Jacob, Seth and Quil are the friendliest Quileute boys that I know."

She grinned at me before taking off running in their direction.

"Jake!" Nessie cried out in excitement, running into the tallest boy's arms which engulfed her in a bear hug.

I laughed as I watched the boy named Jake tighten his hold on Nessie before spinning her around in a circle, laughing and causing her to squeal with laughter, her hands holding onto his muscular arms and her pale cheeks flushing. It was cute but there was a nagging part of in the back of my head that wished I had someone who would hold me in his arms like that.

Liam would have, a soft voice spoke in the very back of my mind.

Do not even go there, I growled to myself. I refused to ever think about him again.

The boy named Jake had stopped spinning Nessie in a circle and they were holding hands as they walked back up the beach to me and the other two Quileute boys. My heart gave a little squeeze as I watched the look of pure happiness in Nessie's brown eyes as she looked at Jake. I glanced at Jake and saw that the exact expression was mirror on his own face.

I had to look away. I felt like I was intruding on some private moment for the two of them, so instead I looked at the two other boys who had accompanied Jake to the beach and just like before my eyes were immediately drawn to the tallest of the two. He was smiling as he watched Nessie and Jake together, but there seemed to be a hint of sadness in his dark brown eyes. He was almost just muscular as Jake, I had no problem seeing those considering he had no shirt on and only a pair of worn out camo shorts. His hair was cut short and black as night. I wondered what it would feel like to run my hands through it and I started to blush.

The shorter one looked away from Jake and Nessie to see me staring at them, he smirked slightly and nudged the taller one with his elbow, who looked at him with a confused expression on his face. The smaller one nodded towards me and that's when our eyes met.

Oh god.

I was frozen.

Why the hell couldn't I tear my eyes away from his? That was what I normally would have done, blush like an idiot and use my hair to hide my face but I couldn't find the heart to look away. It was like there was some sort of connection that was drawing me towards this boy. He couldn't seem to take his eyes from mine either. His face held what seemed like relief but also confusion. He took a small closer and I felt my heart skip a beat before starting back up in double time. The smaller boy grabbed his arm before he could get any closer to me and gave him a sharp tug.

I glared at him.

Get your hands off of him, I wanted to snap, but no words came out of my mouth. I wanted to him to come closer until there was no space between us. I wanted to be so close to the boy so I could knot my fingers in his hair and have my lips be close enough to kiss him.

Snap out of it, Marley, the inner voice in me snapped, You don't even know him!

I would get to know him though, somehow. I watched helplessly as the smaller boy grabbed the taller one's arm, I thought I heard a small animal like growl escape the boy's lips but I probably just imagined it, dragging him down the hill and out of my sight.

Now that I wasn't staring at the boy's beautiful brown eyes, I felt more normal but my thoughts were only on him. What was his name? What was he like? I wanted to be near him. It hurt a little to not have him near me and I couldn't explain the reason why.

I blinked in shock when Nessie snapped her fingers in front of my face and looked at her in confusion.

"Hey," She smiled at me, the boy named Jake standing by the her, but was looking off in the direction where his two friends had disappeared only moments before. His eyebrows were scrunched together in confusion. Nessie paid no mind to Jake and her face grew worried when she saw the expression on mine. "You okay, Marley?"

I shook my head, running my hand through my hair. "I honestly don't know."

**I hope you guys liked it :D Again, the next chapter is going to be from Seth's POV. I have a lot of interesting ideas for this story and I am hoping to have more of Seth's POV :D I always liked his POV, Seth is such a cutie and my favorite in the La Push Pack :) Please review :D**

**By the way if you guys are wondering what Nessie and Marley said in French, I've given you the English translations. I sued Google Translate. I do take French at school but I am not very good at speaking it :(**

**Nessie: "Hello, my name is Rensemee but I prefer to be called Nessie. I love coming to the beach with my friends. My favorite part is looking at the tide pools and building sand castles. It's a lot of fun!"**

**Marley: "Hi! I'm Marley. I also love the beach like Nessie, but my favorite part is swimming in the ocean, but the water is too cold. Skimboard I also like in the summer when I'm not running or hiking in the wood. "**

**So there you go :D Again thank you for reading this chapter. I'll update soon :D**


	8. Eight

**Hey guys :D First of all I want to thank everyone who has favorited/follow/reviewed this story so far. YOU ALL GET LITTLE SETH CLEARWATER PLUSHIES :D I loved writing these past two chapters, mostly because Seth and Marley finally get to meet :D I have an good idea of what else to is going to happen and all I am going to say is that be prepared for a lot of twists and turns. Anyway, I will stop talking so you can read the chapter :)**

**I have not said this in awhile but I do not own the Twilight story/characters, Stephenie Meyer does. I only own Marley, her dad and her brother, along with Anastasia aka Ana :))**

**Also I want to say sorry for not updating for a little bit, the school year is almost over and school comes first before I write. Another update is that I recently got a job, so hopefully that won't get in the way of me updating :) Anyway, there is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it! :D**

Seth's POV

I had always dreamed of finding my imprint, my soulmate, that one person that I was meant to spend the rest of my life with but after twenty years, I started to give up hope. It started to seem so unlikely that there was someone that was destined to be my other half, the one person that was supposed to replace gravity and hold me to this planet. It has been a long time since the battle with the Volturi and I still have not found her. To be honest, I've started to give up hope of ever finding my soulmate, imprinting is supposed to be rare so it would make sense for me to not find her. Leah, of course, didn't agree. I was sprawled out on my Mom's couch when my older sister Leah came in through the back door. Mom wouldn't hear her since Leah and I were both light on our feet, a perk of being a werewolf, but after twenty years, Mom was used to the other things that came with having werewolves as kids. My sister made her way to the fridge, opening the door roughly and searching for food.

"You know, it's not nice to steal Mom and Charlie's food." I called loudly into the kitchen.

It was still kind of weird saying Mom and Charlie's names together, even though they have been married for over ten years. They started to date after the whole fiasco with the Volturi was over and most of the Cullen's witnesses had gone back home to their own territories all over the world. It was weird at first but eventually I got used to seeing Charlie at our house all of the time, and even staying the night. I was happy when Charlie popped the question to my mom after dating her for three years even though I still don't call him Dad, he seemed perfectly fine with that and one of the best parts was that I was "siblings" with Bella Cullen, so I have even more excuses to go over to the Cullen's house. Leah wasn't too fond of the idea of having a leech for a sister at first but she has started to warm up to Bella, it has only taken a few years. She loved Charlie regardless though, and was as happy for Mom as much as I was.

Leah barked a laugh. "Mom doesn't care and neither does Charlie. They're both used to large amounts of food going missing, plus Ezra needs eggs and milk for dinner."

I tried not to groan, I had just been thinking about imprinting and I didn't need to be reminded that my older and somewhat irritable sister had found her imprint a little over a year ago. Don't get me wrong, I love Ezra and already think of him as a brother-in-law, which he eventually will be if he ever gets to popping the question to Leah. It just came as a surprise. Everyone else in the pack was happy for her, especially now that she wasn't thinking about Sam and was finally able to move on.

Leah walked into the room, taking a bite out of an apple and taking one look at my face, she seemed to know exactly what I was thinking. Her already dark eyes seemed to take a darker shade as she took a seat next to me on the couch.

"You will find her one day Seth," She said to me with determination in her voice, as if she would go to every corner of the planet to find my imprint for me.

I gave her an amused look. "Yeah and how do you know that?"

"Because you deserve to be happy just like the rest of us. It isn't fair to make the happiest guy in the pack not have a imprint. It just seems like a cruel and sick joke to me." Leah ruffled my hair, like she always did when we were younger. "I just have this feeling, Seth. It's hard to describe but it feels like something big is going to happen to you and the only thing I can think of is you finally imprinting one someone."

I rolled my dark brown eyes. "If only these feelings you get were right."

"Shut up, kid." She growled slightly as she throw one of Mom's pillows at my head. I caught it easily and threw it back at her. Leah laughed as she dodged it, and making a break for the kitchen.

"I'll see you later kid!" She shouted as she ran out of back door and down the dirt path in the direction of her and Ezra's house. I chuckled lightly before looking around my living room, there wasn't much to do. Jacob didn't need me to patrol until tonight so I had the whole day free. I listened closely to the sounds around me; the clicking sound of Mom typing away at her computer, she had decided to take up writing once she retired and got married to Charlie, the screeching on tires on the wet gravel road coming and going into the reservation along with the waves crashing on the shore of First Beach. I could hear two pairs of heavy footsteps against the gravel as they made their way up to the beach, it only took me a moment to recognize who the people were before I was sprinting out the door.

* * *

"Seth, what's up buddy?" Jacob Black laughed as he saw me run up the grave path, towards him and Quil, who were both patiently waiting for me. I skidded to a stop and grinned at the both of them, shrugging.

"Not much, really. I needed to get out of the house for a little bit and heard you both walking up the trail to the beach."

Jake nodded. "Yeah, Emily just sent us to go get Nessie and her friend from school. They're doing some project on the beach and Emily promised Nessie that they could come over to get something to eat after they were done. Do you want to join us?"

I nodded, following Jake and Quil farther down the beach, towards a patch of forest. Even though we were a good half mile away, I could see two dark shapes climbing on top of rocks and walking along the shore of the beach and hear the faint sound of two girls laughing.

"So is there anything to report from your patrols, Quil?" Jacob asked quietly as we walked.

"Not much, Jared picked up a leech's scent last night near the cliffs where we have our bonfires but it was very faint. It had to be at least a week old but he and I tracked it to the edge of our territory that leads into the Cullen's which is where it disappeared."

Jake nodded. "Did you contact any of the Cullen's to tell them of this?"

Quil nodded. "Edward and Bella appeared around the same time we did and I told Edward what he found. He said not to let this worry us too much but they will keep an eye out for anything strange."

Jake nodded, his eyes looking straight ahead, a small crease appearing in between his eyebrows which happened whenever he was worried, which made sense since he was the Alpha of the pack and was bound to protect the people of our tribe from vampires. We all thought we were done with them after the Volturi left but nothing ever seemed like it wanted to stay peaceful.

"This seems to be the favorite hang out spot for vampires, huh?" I joked lightly.

Both of them looked at me, Jake opened his mouth to reply when someone cried out, "Jake!"

Quil and I jumped in surprise, while Jake just grinned, opening his arms and engulfing a girl with long bronze colored hair, engulfing her in his arms.

"Nessie." I heard Jake breath in her ear, tightening his hold on her before he started to spin around in a circle, making Nessie squeal with laughter and clutch tightly onto his arms. I heard Nessie's friend walking up the beach who must have been not far behind Nessie before she went sprinting to Jake, stopping a few feet away from Quil and I. I tried not to smirk, the poor girl must have been intimidated by our size. It's not everyday that someone sees two boys that are over six foot tall. I watched Jacob and Nessie for a moment before looking away. I felt like I was intruding in a special moment between a pack member and their imprint, plus it brought back the thoughts from earlier, of finding someone that I could hold and never have to let go of.

I jumped slightly when Quil nudged me with his elbow and nodding towards the other girl's direction. "Seth, Nessie's friend is looking at you."

I looked at him in confusion. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"If you don't believe me, look for yourself."

I looked in the girl's direction and my whole body seemed to freeze. I couldn't move, I was just locked in place, looking into the girl's beautiful ocean blue eyes that had a hint of green around the outside of her pupil. Her skin was much paler than my natural russet-brown skin but it was slightly darker than Nessie's ivory skin tone and her hair was very long, almost touching her mid-back, falling into soft dark brown waves. I wanted to move closer to her, to run my hands through her hair and kiss her soft lips but that wasn't the only thing I wanted from this girl. I wanted to protect her, to be anything that she needed from me, be it a best friend, brother, boyfriend, lover, anything she needed, I would be for her. I would do anything to protect her from harm because she was the center of my world now, she was the only thing that held me, replacing gravity.

My eyes widened slightly when I started to understand what was happening. I looked at this girl in surprise, taking a small step closer. I tried not to laugh when I heard her heartbeat quicken as she watched me with wide, memorizing eyes. I wanted to take another step but I felt someone grab my arm, giving a hard tug in the opposite direction I wanted to go.

I growled and looked up to see Quil giving me a warning look.

No, let go of me, I wanted to growl at him, but I let him drag me back down the beach and out of the sight of the beautiful girl that had been standing in front of me not moments before. I finally found her, I thought as my friend continued to drag me away, I finally found my imprint.

**This took me a little while but this chapter was actually a lot of fun to write :) I love Seth so much, he's such a cutie :D Anyway, tell me what you think. I am going to try to do more chapters from Seth's point of view as the story goes along. I hope you enjoyed it, please review :D And I will update as soon as I can :D**


	9. Nine

**Hey guys :D I am so sorry for not updating this story for such a long time but I sort of lost inspiration for this story for awhile but I have finally gotten back into it. I have decided to change some things so I had to rewrite a bit of Chapter Nine :) Please read, enjoy and review :D**

Marley's POV

"Are you sure that your friend is going to mind me coming with you?" I asked Nessie as she and I walked slightly behind Jacob, who I now knew, was Nessie's boyfriend. I admired the back of him, hoping that Nessie didn't notice. I studied Jacob's broad, muscular shoulders and the muscles in his back that you could see through the thin material of his gray t-shirt. He was very attractive, I had to give him that but the broad shoulders turn a little leaner and Jacob's already tall frame stretch out until he was as tall as the boy I had locked eyes with only twenty minutes before. I blinked in shock; my head had to be messing with me. I ran my fingers through my hair.

_Get it together, Marley!_ My conscious yelled at me, _you hardly know the guy and you're already fantasizing about him!_

**Would you shut up? **I growled back. **It's not my fault if I can't help it.**

_But you can…_

**What did I say? **

_Shut up? _

**It would be very appreciated if you did. **

"Of course." Nessie laughed at me as she skipped down the gravel path that was surrounded by trees. I nodded, not completely convinced but I was starting to feel a little more comfortable at the thought of meeting so many new people. Nessie and Jacob had told me on the way here that everyone was very nice but to not look shocked when I first meet Emily. Apparently, she had gotten into some horrible accident, scarring her right cheek and her husband Sam got upset when people stared too long or flinched.

At least they were preparing me and not letting me go in completely clueless.

"Oh and Marley?' Jacob asked.

"Yeah?"

"There are going to be a lot of people in there, so hopefully you won't feel too overwhelmed but if you do you are more than welcome to step outside onto the back porch."

I nodded. "How many people are going to be in this house anyway? From the way you two are talking, it sounds like Emily is going to be housing a whole army or something."

"She might as well be from how much everyone eats." Nessie giggled quietly.

I gave her a questionably look before following them farther down the path to a small pale yellow, one-story house where one wall was made entirely of stone while the rest was paneling. It had a white porch that wrapped around the whole house, with pots of vibrant colored flowers hanging on the ceiling from hooks and the railings of the porch were wrapped in what looked like Christmas lights from the way they twinkled. I smiled and stepped closer, only to be hit by the smell of home-cooked brownies. My stomach growled at the thought of my favorite dessert, warm and soft, from just coming out of the oven.

"Can we go inside?" I asked Jacob, eagerly. "I'm starving."

He chuckled and nodded his head, walking up the porch steps and opening the door, not even bothering to knock. I figured Jacob must be very good friends with Emily and Sam too if he was just allowed to walk into their house without knocking. My dad had raised Jem and I to always knock on the door, even if it was our best friends' house and we had been over there over a million times.

"Emily? Sam?" Jacob called into the house. "We're here!"

"Hey Jake!"

My eyes widened as a young boy with black curly hair sprinted into the room and wrapped his arms around Jacob's legs, making him wobble a little on his feet. I was surprised that Jacob didn't fall through the screen door. Good balance, I guess. Nessie laughed when she saw whom the boy was.

"Hey Ward," She grinned at the little boy who I now realized couldn't be older than four. The boy looked up at Nessie with huge black colored eyes, which were framed with long eyelashes. He grinned at her.

"Hi Aunt Nessie." He said.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "You're an aunt?"

Nessie laughed and shook her head, her bronze colored curls bouncing around her face. "No, I was just really close to his mom and I've helped take care of Ward since he was born so I am practically his aunt."

I nodded. That made sense.

Ward looked over at me and smiled. "Who are you?"

"Yeah," I grinned. "I'm Marley. It's nice to meet you, Ward."

I stuck my hand out for him to shake, which he grabbed and shook. I tried not to wince when he squeezed my fingers a little too hard.

"My Dad thinks you're pretty," Ward said suddenly.

I heard Nessie have a sharp intake of breath while I just raised an eyebrow. "Who is your Dad, buddy?"

Ward grinned, somewhat sheepishly, like he was shy all of a sudden before he pointed into the hallway just as a muscular figure rounded the corner. "That's Daddy."

I looked up and gasped.

**Holy shit.**

_It's not ladylike to curse, Marley Rose._

**Does it look like I really give a fuck?**

_No, not really…_

"Now Ward, are you making up stories again?" The guy from the beach smiled at the little boy as he picked him up from the floor. Ward shook his head, pouting and crossing his arms across his chest as he sat in his father's arms.

"I'm not making anything up. It's true," Ward pouted and pointed at me again. "You think she is pretty. I heard you with Uncle Sam and Auntie Emily. You were talking about how much you like her."

Nessie laughed, and stepped in between the man from the beach and me, kissing Ward on the head and ruffling his dark curly hair. "You're a silly boy, Ward. I think it's time for your nap. I'll take him, Seth."

The man from the beach, whose name I now knew was Seth, nodded to Nessie before handing Ward over to her. Nessie smiled at me and mouthed, "I'll be right back," before climbing the nearby staircase and leaving me alone with Seth, whom I could feel was staring at me. I turned to him and smiled before motioning to the now where Nessie had disappeared with Ward.

"So you have son?" I asked, trying to start a conversation, "Ward is adorable by the way. You and your wife are very lucky."

Seth chuckled, his russet colored skin turning a shade darker. "Thank you but I'm not married. Ward's mother passed away a few months after he was born."

"Oh," My blue eyes widened and I felt my cheeks turn red, "I am so sorry."

He smiled at me gently, "It's alright, don't worry about it. You didn't know."

I ran my fingers through my hair, which was a nervous habit of mine and it was something I had tried to break but to no avail. I looked at Seth sheepishly to see him looking at me with his dark brown eyes that flecks of gold, just looking into his eyes made my heart skip a beat before starting up again in double time. My face heated up once again, making me use my hair as a shield to hid my face. I heard a light chuckle from Seth before I caught a whiff of food and my stomach let out a monster like growl. Seth glanced at me and smirked.

"Hungry?" He chuckled.

"Very."

He grinned. "Follow me, Emily is making blueberry muffins and eggs for everyone."

I raised an eyebrow. "Who is everyone?"

"You'll see."

I tried not to let my jaw drop to the ground when I saw all of the attractive (and shirtless) men sitting around a small round kitchen table, devouring huge blueberry muffins, which looked delicious, my mouth watered just at the sight of them. I heard Seth chuckle behind me making me turn around to give him a small glare.

"I would go in now if I were you or this is going to be nothing left," He advised.

"Not even crumbs?" I whined slightly, making Seth chuckle again before a raven-haired woman appeared from behind him, smacking him lightly on the chest. She turned towards me and smiled. The girl was very pretty and I was surprised that I didn't gasp in shock when I saw the trio of deep red scars that ran down the right side of her face. They distorted the woman's lovely features by pulling down the corner of her eye and mouth. She was still beautiful though, with her otherwise flawless russet-brown skin and her thick, shiny black hair.

She grinned at me and held a huge blueberry muffin up to me. "I saved this one specifically for you. I had a feeling you and Nessie would be hungry when you came from the beach and these boys hardly leave scraps for anyone else."

I laughed and took the muffin from the woman. "Thanks. You must be Emily, right? Nessie talked about you almost non-stop on the way here."

Emily laughed. "Only good things I hope."

"Of course, she wouldn't stop talking about how good of a cook you are."

She smiled, standing up on her tiptoes to ruffle Seth's hair. "I've had a lot of practice cooking for this pack of animals."

"Hey!" One of the other men called from the kitchen table, his mouth was full of chewed muffin. "We are not animals."

"Shut up and eat your muffin, Embry," Emily called back. Embry just nodded, quietly mumbling, "Okay," before stuffing another muffin into his already full mouth. I laughed quietly at the sight and took a bite out of mine, savoring the warmness and the taste of blueberries. It was absolute heaven. I leaned against one of the walls in Emily's kitchen, watching with amusement as all of the men devoured muffin after muffin.

Where the hell do they put it all?I thought as I stared at their perfect abs. Each guy was eating enough to feed a whole army along with the navy. Just the thought of what Emily's grocery bill gave me a small heart attack. God bless her.

I glanced out of the corner of my eye and saw the Seth was looking at me again. He hadn't left my side since the incident with his son and I honestly didn't mind, not even a little bit. For some reason I felt more at ease with him being so close to me plus he was warm. Our skin wasn't even touching and I could feel the heat rolling off of his skin in waves. For some reason it reminded me of the times I slept in a patch of sun as a little toddler. My eyelids grew heavy with sleep and I was about to lean my head against Seth's shoulder when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, making me jump. I pulled it out of my pocket and slid my finger across the screen to unlock it, a message from brother appearing on the screen.

**_Where the hell are you? You were supposed to be home from the beach hours ago. Dad's pissed. -Jem_**

"Fuck." I muttered.

I looked at the time on my phone. 7:45PM.

Double fuck.

I had forgotten that Dad wanted me back by six 'o'clock since he had been a little nervous letting me come down here and meeting people that he didn't know. Whenever I left the house, Dad tortured himself with the worst scenarios as to what could happen to me, like drowning even though the water had to be below zero or getting kidnapped by a random beach hobo. It drove me crazy when I was younger and I couldn't go out with my friends but I started to understand as I got into my later teenage years. I am my father's only daughter so it made sense that he would be overprotective.

"You okay?" Seth looked at me with concern. I opened my mouth to answer but I felt myself getting lost in those beautiful eyes of his. I mentally slapped myself. Snap out of it, Marley! You need to go home NOW!

I smiled sweetly at him. "Yeah, everything's fine. I just realized that I have to go home. Are you coming, Nessie?"

Nessie looked up at me, she looked like she had been broken out of a trance and she might as well have been. She and Jacob had been staring lovingly into each other's eyes since we got here.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"We need to go," I told her, ignoring the way she pouted slightly at me. Of course she would want to stay but I didn't want my Dad to kill me and plus I still needed to edit our project for French. She gave Jacob a quick peck on the lips before jumping off of his lap and made her way towards the door.

I took a step towards the door after her when I felt someone tug on my arm.

I looked down at the giant russet-brown hand holding mine before looking up into the dark brown eyes that I got lost in so easily.

"Come back soon?" Seth whispered.

My heart quicken a little before settling down to a normal pace.

I smiled. "I'll try, promise."

Seth grinned and let go of my hand. I said goodbye to everyone else in the food, especially Emily, thanking her for the delicious muffin before hurrying out to my car where Nessie was already sitting in the passenger seat. She grinned at me as I put the key in the ignition and starting the engine.

"Well, that was nice. We'll have to come back soon to visit," She said as I turned down the main road back towards Forks. I saw her smirk at me from the corner of my eye.

I nodded, praying that my face wasn't still blushing.

Yeah, I thought, that is if my Dad would let me see the light of day ever again.

**I hope you guys liked it :D Please review and I promise I will update as soon as I can :D**


	10. Ten

**Again sorry for not updating this story so such a long time, I have been really busy and a lot of stuff has been going on lately. I lost interest in the story for awhile and I didn't really remember where I wanted to go with this until recently. I missed the relationship I planned for Marley and Seth even though you guys haven't gotten to see it yet, which you will very soon :D Enjoy the newest chapter of Stay With Me. Please read and review and I will update as soon as I can :D**

"You seriously got grounded," Ana laughed on the other side of the phone the next night while I lay on my mattress with my feet dangling over the edge of my bed. I had told Dad and Jem an hour ago that I was going up to my room to get ready for school in the morning but instead I had immediately called Ana on my phone to tell her about my experience at La Push. Dad hadn't thought of taking my phone away when he grounded me instead I was supposed to come straight home after school and clean the house. It's a pretty lame punishment if you ask me.

"You can't see it but trust me I am staring daggers at you right now." I growled, which only made her laugh harder and causing me to smile.

"So how long will it be before the warden lets you out?" She asked. I could hear rustling and the clicking of buttons in the background, which could only have been her putting the finishing touches on her and Will's French project. I glanced at my clock, seeing that it was five minutes to midnight.

"Procrastinating again, aren't we, Anastasia Ashmore?" I laughed lightly. It was Sunday night and our projects were due first thing Monday morning at class, leave it to Ana to wait until the last minute to p

"Shut up," Ana growled before groaning, "Why my parents decided to use my mother's surname as my middle name I will never know."

I laughed before asking, "If you're finish your project now, that the hell did you and Will do all Saturday afternoon?"

"Nothing." She said a little too quickly.

"Nothing usually means something," I stated, "Spill."

Ana groaned again and I heard more rustling before she spoke again. "Will and I did work on our project but we also did something else."

"What else is there?" I asked, "Please, Ana, just tell me. You're killing me over here."

Ana giggled, it had a giddy sound to it which was unlike her.

"Well there may have been kissing," She said slowly.

"What?" I yelled a little too loudly. I froze for a moment but there was only silence in my house, the last thing I needed was Dad to come storming into my room and possibly smash my phone into little tiny pieces.

"What?" I repeated, this time at a low whisper.

"It's not really that bad."

"Not that bad? You kissed your partner and didn't tell me immediately after?" I laughed, "Was it any good?"

"Yes, actually. It was pretty amazing."

I opened my mouth to reply when I heard a door open and the floorboards in the house squeak under someone's feet.

"Marley Rose Rein, it is quarter after midnight," Dad shouted from right outside my door, making me jump half out of my skin, "Go to bed!"

"Wow, your dad has a pair of lungs of him, doesn't he," Ana whispered.

"Yeah," I whispered back, "Look, I've got to go before he decides to smash my door down and snap my

"Would he really do that?"

"I'm not really sure but I don't want to take any chances."

"Probably a good idea. Night Marley," Ana yawned before hanging up on her end of the phone. I smiled as I plugged my phone into its charger before turning off my bedside lamp and crawling under my heaps of blankets. I closed my eyes, falling asleep in record time and dreaming of a handsome boy with dark brown eyes for the second night in a row.

* * *

"So when is the next time we're going to La Push?"

I jumped and spun around to see Nessie grinning at me from ear to ear in the middle of the hallway. Her long bronze hair was pulled into a messy bun and with a plain gray t-shirt, which was probably Jacob's since it looked three sizes too big for her, and skinny jeans with black TOMS and Nessie still looked like she just walked out of a fashion magazine. I eyed her shirt for a moment before smirking at her, which made her cheeks turn rosy.

I grabbed my French textbook from my locker before slamming the door shut. I frowned and ran my fingers through my dirty hair. I had woken up late that morning so I hadn't had time to take a shower or put on make-up, which Dad has commented on this morning about me staying up past midnight. I had glared at him, biting my tongue from making a rude comment and grabbed breakfast to go before hurrying to school.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I got grounded for a month after I got home on Saturday so probably not for a while."

Nessie's smile fell a little and I looked at her curiously.

"Why? What's going on?" I asked her as we walked into Madame Bernard's classroom and took our seats.

"I was just wondering since everyone really liked you and they were all hoping that you would come back to visit, especially Ward."

I grinned at the thought of the adorable four-year old boy, along with his extremely handsome father.

_Snap out of it, Marley! _

**Oh, leave me alone, would you? Last time I checked, daydreaming isn't against the law.**

I couldn't help but grin at her. "He really liked me that much?"

"Of course," Nessie grinned. "His dad, Seth, really liked you too."

I immediately blushed at the thought of Seth and Nessie grinned at me.

"So I'm taking it that you liked him too?" She smirked at me, causing me to roll my blue eyes at her.

"Isn't he a little old for me though?"

"Seth is a real kid at heart, that's what makes him such a great father for Ward."

I grinned. "I could tell." I paused for a moment before adding, "If you don't mind me asking, what happened to Ward's mother?"

Nessie's smiled disappeared and her eyes seemed to turn a darker shade of brown. "Ward's mother was different. I am not really aloud to tell anyone the story but I am sure that Seth will tell you one day if you ask him."

She didn't give me time to reply, turning to face the class and listen to all of the groups present their projects one by one. I looked at Nessie curiously, wondering why she leave me with so many unanswered questions. She said that Seth would tell me the story of Ward's mother, which meant that I would have to make a surprise visit to La Push very soon.

**So what do you guys think? I know this chapter is a little boring, this is more of a filler chapter as for what is going to happen in the next chapter :D I hope you enjoyed it, please review and again I will update as soon as I can :D Love you guys :))**


End file.
